Walking Trail
The Walking Trail is the name given to a moderately-sized patch of recreational trails and woods that feature prominently as a filming location in several of LordStarscream100's films. Due to its proximity to Scott's residence, relative isolation, and overall scale, the collective walking trail is one of the most often featured locations. Background As is the case with most of southeastern Pennsylvania, where the walking trail is located, the land that it occupies was in the past covered in farmland. This was eventually replaced by seeded forests, which were left untouched. In the latter half of the 20th century, suburban housing developments were constructed nearby, and a series of dirt paths throughout the woods for the recreational use of residents were created. Filming The walking trail was one of the earliest filming locations to be used by Scott, having been featured in ''Jurassic Shark'' in a relatively limited capacity. ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'', the film's sequel, also had many scenes filmed in the trail. The third and final film in the series, ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'', featured the walking trail as its most prominent location, and the bulk of the movie's scenes were filmed there. ''Isarus'', the spinoff connected to Jurassic Shark III, was also filmed mostly in the walking trail. The walking trail is also the main location featured in the ''The Creepy Guy in the Woods Film Series'', having been present or at least visible in every single one of its films. The walking trail has made further appearances in the ''Pizza No Come Film Series'', although with the exception of ''The Pizza Cometh'', it is mostly in the background. The walking trail made limited appearances in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, appearing in the background of films such as The Biggest Fish of Them All, Jumpa X and The Conundrum Dimension, while also appearing in The Two Man Trio. More recently, the walking trail made appearances in several of Scott's college film projects, including Thrill of the Hunt, The Downingtown Gates of Hell and No More Smiling. The trail was also used for several scenes of Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, though this may not be as noticeable due to scenes being shot on a smaller scale. Appearances (in release order) * Jurassic Shark * Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution * The Creepy Guy Returns * The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods * The Biggest Fish of Them All (background) * Dr. Troubleshoot * Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution * Jumpa X (background) * The Conundrum Dimension (background) * Isarus * Pizza No Come (background) * The Pizza Cometh * The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods * Pizza Will Come (background) * The Two Man Trio * Thrill of the Hunt * The Downingtown Gates of Hell * No More Smiling * Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Trivia * Though the area is usually just referred to as "the walking trail", there are in fact multiple trails that cross the patch of woods. Additionally, several other nearby areas of forest, such as those across a bisecting backwoods road, while not technically part of the walking trail, are still referred to in the same manner. * While the woods in the walking trail are isolated from street traffic and pedestrians, they are still used quite often by cyclists, hikers, and other people. This caused an extremely large number of temporary interruptions to filming for almost every film featured there, but they were rarely too consequential. * Special care was usually given in the area to make it appear as if the woods were more remote than they actually are. There are a large number of houses that sit right up next to the woods, and can easily be seen even from deep within in many parts of the trail. However, in cases where the impression of isolation was necessary, they would simply be hidden thanks to filming angles. * Though the walking trail continues to be a filming location in the present and likely will be in the future, it had a sharp decrease in appearances following Jurassic Shark III, with the exception of The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods. ''This was intentional, motivated by Scott's desire to vary filming locations after it had been so prominently featured in ''Jurassic Shark III. Additionally, as filming for larger projects often spanned months or years, the constant changes in greenery were problematic for consistency (this was especially noteworthy in Jurassic Shark III, where the walking trail can be seen both completely green and totally dead even during the same scenes.) Category:Real Locations Category:Filming Locations Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline